The Random Killer Strikes
by garfield2710
Summary: A serial killer that kills people for no reason in gratoitous ways. Shawn believes there is a patern. WARNING! STRONG AND GROSS VIOLENCE. NOT FOR THE WEAK STOMACHS!
1. Chapter 1

The Random Killer Strikes

Notice: I do not own Psych or any of the references I make to other commercial products or media entertainment fictional or not.

Chapter 1

Victim 1: Jerry Chad

Shawn was sitting in his chair, at the Psych office. He usually had time to kill and he'd almost been killed thrice in the past 2 weeks. Maybe it was time to take a vacation.

Gus, his best friend, was busy working at his other job, which he almost got fired from when his boss told him to choose Psych or Pharmaceuticals. Shawn usually pulled Gus away from his job, much to the dismay of Gus.

Shawn was thinking of turning on his Tivo when his business phone rang.

"Psych." He paused for a moment and said, "No, I'm not doing anything." Pause. "No jokes? C'mon Jules, I'm not that shallow." Pause. "OK, maybe I am. So do you have a case for me?" Pause. "Oh." Shawn looked like he was about to gag. "OK. I'll be there ASAP."

Shawn hung up and called Gus.

Meanwhile, Gus was busy with his quota when his cell phone rang. "What do want Shawn? This girl just quit and now I have to do her work."

"Dude, just for the record, if you don't want to take this case I will totally understand"

"Is it that bad?" Gus was starting to gag as well.

"I don't know, probably. Jules sounded really grossed out on the phone and I doubt it was my voice."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I was just asking because later you might be all like, 'Shawn, why didn't you include me in this case? I know I've told you a few times I didn't want to be involved but maybe this time I did.'"

Shawn went on and on for about 2 minutes doing a horrible imitation of Gus and then finally Gus said, "I'll drive you, but if I leave that building, do not drag me back inside."

"Understood."

Shawn and Gus were both staring at the body, or what was left of the body. There were body parts strewn everywhere, blood all over the Condo and internal organs lying on the mutilated corpse. Shawn and Gus had never seen anything so gross. Shawn was surprised that Gus had not left the room screaming or throwing up. However, that thought was shattered as Gus ran out the door and down the hall, on the verge of puking.

Shawn remained in silence for a few minutes. Finally he said, "Who's the victim?"

Lassiter grabbed a notebook and read, "Jerry Chad. 37, Male, Caucasian, was a cop at the SBPD. I saw him around."

Jules looked like she wanted to leave, but she knew she couldn't. A few weeks ago, she saw a woman's remains after being hacked by an axe, but this was still brutal and bloodier than that experience.

"Cause of death?" Shawn asked.

The Chief, Karen Vick, cut in. "He was chopped up by a Chainsaw. Horrible way to go."

The only time that Shawn didn't make flirtations at Jules or obscure 70's and 80's references was when he was in the presence of a dead body. And Shawn had seen a lot of them.

Shawn noticed Juliet and said, "Jules, you OK?"

"I fine, Shawn. Just a little queasy."

Shawn resumed asking questions. "Do you have a lead?"

"Yes and no," said Lassiter.

"Yes and no? What does that mean Lassidido?"

Carlton hated those nicknames, but had learned after the first year with Shawn to zone them out. "There was a note pined underneath 1 of the pieces of the victim's right leg."

Lassiter waved the note in Shawn's face and then read it.

_Try to Stop me_

_You Boys in Blue_

_I'll have killed again_

_In a few minutes, oh boo hoo._

_Signed,_

_The Random Killer._

"The Random Killer?"

"That's what this sick psycho is calling himself," Lassiter mused. "Spencer, we need you to figure out who the next victim is, or to identify the killer psychically."

Shawn had done some pretty amazing things covering up as a psychic, but this one seemed to tough to crack. At least, right away. But he knew he had to do something. He tried to find something in the room that might be helpful. All could see was a gym membership to the 24 Hour Fitness Center, a receipt for some coffee at Dunkin' Donuts, and some faint yellow spots on the floor and a bag of cat food in the trash can with some food still in the bag.

Shawn started meowing.

Lassiter, Vick and Jules were surprised by his sudden mewing.

"Well, the victim's cat died recently, but that doesn't help very much."

Shawn kept looking around and noticed a woman's shirt in his closet and no wedding ring on his finger and blonde hair in his hair.

"Whoa! I'm getting something." He stumbled over to Jules being careful not to step on the body parts. He sniffed her hair.

Jules started to back away uncomfortably.

"I'm seeing, blonde!" He started stroking their Juliet's hair.

"Shawn?" asked Jules.

"Sorry. I'm a slave to my visions. The spirits control my body. Sometimes if you slap me they'll be scared and go away. But if you do that now, you might lose my focus."

Shawn continued acting like an idiot, moving around and moving his body "uncontrollably" like a psychic. "Blonde." He sniffed Chad's bed. "I smell a blonde. A blonde was were recently and slept with this guy!"

Lassiter, Juliet and the Chief were stunned as usual.

But then Shawn thought of another possibility. "Or he's homosexual. But I'm leading towards the blonde."

The Chief was amazed. "All right we'll start there. Thank you Mr. Spencer."

Shawn was about to go find Gus when the Chief's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she paused for a second and said, "Where is it?" then hung up.

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

The Chief hesitated as she said, "We got another victim."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Victim #2: Lisa Montgomery

"C'mon Gus, I need you to drive me over to the crime scene."

"You told me that if I didn't want to, I didn't have to go with you on this case."

"I lied."

"You still can't force me to do what I don't want to do."

"I can make you my puppet, Pinocchio."

"Ok, Shawn, first of all, you're more Pinocchio-y than I am. You pretend to be a psychic for the cops."

"You help. That makes you an accomplice."

"Stop it Shawn!" Gus was really getting annoyed. "Why don't you take your motorcycle?"

"The Psych Office is 12 minutes away and the crime scene isn't far from here. If you want to waste gas and ruin the planet go ahead."

Gus hesitated then said, "I hate you Shawn."

Shawn and Gus stared over the body of a beautiful women that if still alive, Shawn would've been interested in her phone number. A #2 pencil was stuck in her chest. While still graphic, it wasn't as gruesome as seeing severed body parts lying all over someone's apartment.

Shawn whispered to Gus, "Control yourself, or close your eyes if it helps. I might need the Super-Smeller or your intimate knowledge of useless and useful information.

Gus took a deep breath and exhaled it back out.

There was a note pined by the pencil stuck in her aorta.

Wearing gloves, Lassiter carefully removed the note without disturbing the pencil.

_It's me_

_The Random Killer_

_Figure it out_

_Before I kill again._

"This guy is twisted in his mind," Lassiter grumbled.

Shawn was confused. "Did the 2 victims have anything in common?"

"We're working on that as we speak, Mr. Spencer," said Vick

Shawn tried to look around the poor girl's home for a clue or something that could help. He noticed that she was a slob; didn't do laundry and didn't throw anything away. Receipts, bills, even some half eaten food. There was also a nice television set, a laptop, a soft, leather couch and some exercise equipment.

"She was a slob."

Lassiter was dumbfounded. "Really? What tipped you off? The clothes or the food?"

Shawn hated any sarcasm except his own, but he smelt something faint.

"Dude," he whispered to his partner. "Can you smell that? It smells like smoke."

Gus sniffed around a little and finally said, "She's a smoker."

"No. If she did it would be stronger. She's other recovering, just quit, or it's the killers."

Then Shawn noticed a cigarette butt near the victim.

"Make that the killer."

Shawn got the attention of the cops again when he started coughing. Now they ignored the first 2, but then afterward, Shawn started coughing loudly and couldn't stop.

Juliet, Lassie and the Chief looked at Shawn.

"Spencer, are you all right?" asked Lassiter.

"Do you need some water?" asked Jules.

Shawn couldn't respond due to his coughing. Then he stopped, suddenly. "There's a spirit. He's calling to me. He wants me not to quit. But quit what? Quick, somebody, what makes you cough and is hard to quit?"

It didn't take a lot to figure out. Lassiter and Jules said, "Smoking," nearly at the same time.

"Yes!" Shawn yelled. "Smoking. She's the smoker?" he feigned figuring it out. "No. The killer? YES! The killer is a smoker!"

"Mr. Spencer, are you sure?" asked the Chief.

"Check near her body. There's a cigarette butt right next to hers."

Lassiter bended over and after a second said, "Spencer's right. Man I hate saying those words."

The Chief congratulated Shawn and then replied by saying, "Oh, and we haven't found anything yet that connects these 2 murders except that they were committed by the same person. This may have been a random crime of passion."

"Could you tell me about this poor girl?" asked Shawn.

"Lisa Montgomery. Female, Hispanic, 29, brunette and she works at a Wal-mart. No connection there," Lassiter pointed out.

"I think there is as connection, somewhere. I don't think a killer would be this clever, and still not have a motive." Shawn replied.

"He's a twisted no good evil person that wants to mess with the SBPD, that's his motive." Lassiter never cared much for Shawn, but he always turned out right. Well 99.99% of the time. He missed one once. But Spencer complained the spirits weren't giving him enough information or some junk like that.

Shawn was about to look around the house again when they heard a scream across the street. Every officer in that house went across to the house and there was a woman in the doorway of the house on the verge of tears.

Everyone looked in the direction she was looking and they noticed 2 dead bodies, 1 male, 1 female. The man had blood pouring out of his mouth and the woman was wet and it looked like she'd been frizzed. The dead man was holding the note, in his right hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Rest of the Victims

The 8 cops, Shawn and Gus stood over the corpses.

"4 dead people?" asked Shawn. "How many people is this guy going to kill today?"

Lassiter carefully snatched the note and read.

_Oooooh_

_So close_

_And yet so far_

_To bad for you_

_I've already killed again_

Vick looked at Shawn. "Anything in your psychic aura that tells us anything about these victims or their killer?"

Shawn carefully looked around their living room trying to find anything. He noticed side burns on the woman's neck.

Shawn started screaming and frizzing, like he'd just been electrocuted. He held onto his neck.

Everyone in the room looked at Shawn like he was a moron, including Gus.

"Something just electrocuted me. A cattle prod? No. Lighting? No. Ummmm--"

Lassiter jumped in. "I'll bite. A stun gun?"

"Yes! The woman was electrocuted with a stun gun, while in her bathtub filled with water and then was dragged out here."

The Chief looked impressed. "Good work Mr. Spencer. What about the man?"

"He was shot in the mouth," Shawn said without even thinking.

Lassiter looked for their wallets and found them on the couch. "Candy and Dan Munk. They were both 43. Dan works at a bar not far from here.

Shawn looked around and saw thaqt the wife had a headband on, had a good luck charm, and he noticed a huge recent bruise on her arm. "I think she used a bookie to bet." Dan, slightly overweight, he noticed a weight loss journal, and a bunch of books on a shelf. "He's an avid reader."

"What do any of these victims have in common? Anybody? Besides the fact they live close to each other? Mr. Spencer, do you believe this is just a sick twisted psycho who kills people for pleasure?" Chief asked.

"I don't think so. These people were chosen for a reason and I intend to find out."

The next 3 hours were spent investigating. In addition 3 more people were killed. John Smith, a 24 year old African American was found dead at the movie theaters, his face, stabbed with a letter opener. The note was found in his pocket. Jill Dowdry, a beautiful 18 year old college student was standing over the dock in the ocean when someone pushed her into the ocean and then shot her in the eyes. The note was found in her mouth. Helga Underberg, a 64 year old widow, was found hanging by the neck in her home and had her legs were chopped of and below her body. The note was hidden under her severed legs. Shawn didn't notice much when they visited every crime scene and Gus, well, he didn't stay long at any of the crime scenes. Shawn might've joined him, had he not been on the case.

After an hour of not hearing any more gratuitous deaths, they all went to the police station, praying that the killer was done. Shawn looked over the police reports, Gus by his side.

Shawn just shook his head. "But do any of these victims have in common, some were young, some were old or middle aged, 6 whites, 1 black, some were attractive, some were single, 2 married, different sexes, heights, different methods of death. What am I missing here?"

Gus was just as stumped as Shawn. "You're the one that has a photographic memory and hyper-observation. You should know. Maybe they all had something at their houses that was in common."

Shawn had an epiphany. He remembered something about the first 4 victims. "Dude! I think I might have it. Is there a gym somewhere around where the victims lived?"

Gus thought. "I think so. A 24 hour Fitness center on Highland Road."

Shawn rushed to the Chief, Lassiter and Jules to have a psychic episode. Shwan ran in there and kept running at pace. He started singing a song sung by Madonna.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing? A killer is on the loose and your acting like an idiot."

"Cheif," Shawn said. "That's an understatement. I am an idiot. Not the case." He started exhaling loudly. "I'm exhausted. I can't breathe. I just finished something."

All 3 of them thought but Jules thought it first. "Exercising?"

"Yes!" Shawn said. Did you find anything about the victims about exercising?"

Lassiter looked through the reports. "Holy Cow. 6 out of the 7 victims had a 24 hour Fitness Membership Card. How'd we miss that?"

"We have to go there now!"

They ran to the cars. Gus had been listening and said, "How'd you do that?"

Shawn said, "The first vicim had a gym membership, the second had exercise equipment, the third was wearing a headband, and the fourth had a weight loss journal. I was jiust guessing about the other 3."

They drove to the 24 hour Fitness.

They walked up to the receptionist. Shawn spoke, "Do you have records of people that were here at a certain time?"

"Yes, but I don't have time, one of our receptionist went missing about 3 days ago."

Shawn happened to notice some red liquid dripping from a locker in the back.

Shawn made a creaking sound, much to the annoyance of well everyone.

He jumped over the counter and rushed to back.

"I think we'll find something in here." He opened the door and a woman's head rolled out. The rest of her body was soaked in blood and a bullet hole found in her chest. He frowned as he said, "I think we're on the right track."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Investigation

Shawn Spencer stared over the mutilated remains of a once beautiful woman. No one deserves to die by decapitation. This was the scariest case he'd ever worked on.

Juliet walked up and said, "There was a bullet hole found inside her head, so we assume that she was shot and then had her head chopped off."

The Chief looked up and said, "Do you have the list of the victims the last time they were here?"

Juliet pulled out a paper from the report. "Yes. And it turns out they were all here Monday morning while it was still dark."

The Chief looked astonished. "Same night, same gym?"

"There's more. All 7 of them were here between the time of 2:45 AM to 3:12 AM. And she, Mandi Ricky, was the receptionist on duty."

Shawn broke in. "So, what happened here, between the hours of 2:45 and 3:12 AM on Monday night?"

The Chief interrupted him, "Mr. Spencer, we asked you to stop people from dying, not to ask obvious questions. Unless you can tell us who the next victim is, or who the killer is, there's the door."

Shawn looked awestruck at Lassiter, who gave him a mock salute, Juliet, who shook her head, and the Chief who gave him an icy look.

Shawn looked out the clear front doors and noticed across the street was an Apartment complex and noticed a red spot on the grass in front, he looked straight up and noticed a flowerpot missing by the pattern on a person's balcony. Then he counted the number of stories that the balcony was on. 4 stories high. He smiled.

"OK. I can see I'm not wanted. C'mon Gus."

Guster always knew that whenever Shawn said that, he had something up his sleeve, so he followed his best friend out the door.

When they were out of ear range, Gus said, "What did you see?"

"I think that something bad went down, at the apartment across the street.

Shawn explained what he saw to Gus as they entered the foyer of the apartment building. He walked up to the person in charge and said, "Hello, my name is Shawn Spencer, I'm a psychic, and this is my partner, 'Tweedle-Dee Gumdrop'" Gus gave him a nasty look but let him continue. "I need to know the numbers to the apartments of the ones of the fourth floor facing the gym across the street."

The receptionist looked at Shawn and she said in a loud voice, "Why do you need me if your psychic?"

He noticed her red bloodshot eyes and a white stain on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd just had a baby and are still going through mood swings or haven't gotten a bunch a sleep."

Her eyes popped out. "Sorry. I hadn't gotten sleep and I just had a baby a few days ago, how did you know?"

"Don't insult the psychics, please. Insult Michael Jackson if you want, maybe Tweedle-Dee here (another nasty look from Gus), but not the psychics please. Why are you even here? Go home, with your child. Come back in a few weeks."

"Thanks, I think I'll do that." She went to the back.

Shawn looked over the counter, waited until she was out of sight and jumped over the counter.

"What are you doing?" Gus snapped.

"She'll be gone for a few minutes, we have time." The computer was on, so no password was needed. Shawn searched through files on the fourth floor. "That's weird."

"What?" Gus' curiosity piqued.

"There's 1 girl that hasn't been in or out of here since Monday Night. Coincidence?"

"I doubt it. What's the room number? Get a key."

Shawn didn't move. "First, the room number is 421. And secondly, I have a skeleton card key."

Gus looked nonplussed. "Shawn. It's a skeleton key. A card is called the master card."

"That's a credit card company name."

"Forget it, Shawn. We have to go up there."

Shawn and Gus snuck up onto the fourth floor. They walked up to room 421. There was a Do not Disturb sign on the doorknob. "Should we disturb? Maybe we should."

"Shawn, stop it. Besides, we're investigating 8 murders. Be serious for a few seconds."

"This is how I roll. Didn't you learn that from our last case?"

"What case?"

"Ooops. I broke the fourth wall. I'm sorry readers of FanFiction. I broke the fourth wall."

"Shawn, stop it. Just open the door."

Shawn slid the key into the slot and opened the door. He was careful not to touch anything.

Gus' ear twitched. "Do you hear that? It's like a faint beeping."

Shawn heard it too. He walked in to her bedroom and noticed an alarm that let's you know when to take your pills. The time was 3:45 AM. "I don't like the looks of this." Shawn noticed something. On her paperwork, there was Gus' company name and on the papers, her name said Jacqueline Morister. Then he remembered Gus saying that a girl just quit. "Gus, the girl that just quit. Was her name Jacqueline Morister?"

Gus looked astonished. "Yes. How'd you know that?"

"We're in her house."


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize for not putting this up sooner. My mother and sister both had birthdays and I had to help. I forgot about this for a little bit. Also, I got drowned in homework, so it wasn't easy to find time to finish writing this. Also, I wanted to make sure I finished the story before I posted this, In case I needed a clue to point to the killer. Thanks for being patient and, again, I apologize. I hope the ending doesn't sound rushed.

Chapter 5

Jacqueline Morister

Shawn and Gus had just found out that the apartment that they were in used to belong to Gus' co-worker. Gus remembered that she had quit of Tuesday. It was so sudden that Gus was kicking himself in the rear end for not thinking about it. She had been so happy.

Shawn thought it was ironic. They were investigating a case and it reconnected back to Gus. When Shawn mentioned this Gus got all angry at him for even thinking it was ironic because 8 people were dead and 1 was probably dead.

Shawn paced into the kitchen. He noticed foods such as cereal, oatmeal, banana, Cheetos, pizza and—"Oh my gosh!"

"What?" asked Gus with concern.

Shawn picked up a can of something. "Pineapple substitution? If it's not a crime it should be. Only God knows what kind of stuff is in this."

Gus looked at Shawn like he was an idiot (and he was.) "Dude, focus."

"I am focused. I'm totally focused on the matter at—Oh my gosh, Gus, an ant."

Gus didn't know whether he was this stupid or was merely trying to annoy him.

"Shawn!"

"All right, dude." Shawn tried looking around the room. In the wastebasket he saw a pregnancy test.

Shawn reached to pick it up. Gus grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch that. It's covered in urine."

Shawn looked at Gus. "Thanks for telling me that Gus. Now pick it up."

"I ain't picking it up."

After 5 minutes they finally decided to pick it up with a nail clipper. Shawn held it and saw a little positive sign. "Dude, she was pregnant."

Gus saw that too. "So she had a secret lover."

"That's right Gus." Shawn tried to look around. He entered the bedroom. "Gus, I'm sensing that she was killed in the bedroom."

"How can you tell?" Gus entered the bedroom and then saw that there was blood all over the bedroom. But there was no body.

Gus tried to keep himself together. "This is not a good way to go."

"We've seen lots of gruesome deaths today. This is still nothing compared to Friday the 13th."

"You forced me to watch that movie Shawn. I'm still having nightmares."

"Only babies get scared of movies."

"Can we get back to the problem at hand?"

Shawn saw some blood drag marks on the floor and they appeared to be leading to the balcony.

Shawn rushed to the balcony. He looked down and saw a blood mark. He also noticed a few tire tracks in the grass and they led in both directions to the left. He looked across the street and saw the cops across the street at the gym.

"Gus! I think I figured it out."

Shawn and Gus ran across the street to the gym. Shawn rushed right in without invitation. He screamed loudly. "Gus! Something's going on with me. The spirits are jamming all these violent images in my head! They're trying to tell me something. Wait I'm seeing an image."

"Mr. Spencer," said an annoyed Chief Vick. "What is the matter with you? I thought I sent you away because people kept dying."

Gus spoke instead. "I don't think he can hear you. The spirits are showing him what happened that night, like television."

"Mr. Guster, these psychic "visions" had better not be wasting our time."

"Is motive, 'not wasting your time'?"

The Chief nodded.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

Juliet looked on with interest.

Shawn looked in their direction. "I see the 8 victims in the gym. 1 of them just relaxing. The other 7 working hard to lose weight. I don't know why they're doing it this late at night, but there's some stuff I'll never know." Shawn looked outside. "Wait a minute, I can see a body falling from a balcony. It's the body of a woman named, 'Jacqueline Morister.' She's already dead however. Oh—Her head is bleeding. She's been hit with something. Wait, now I see a man. I can't see his face. The spirits won't allow it. Oh no! He looked into the gym! Now he looks, shocked. Surprised." Shawn shook violently like he was waking up from a deep sleep. "Guys! You were here on the night of the murder?"

Gus shook him. "Shawn, your out of your vision."

Shawn put his hand to his head. "I'm sensing, that Jacqueline was having an affair, with the man who killed her. And she was pregnant. So, he killed her, threw her over the balcony, dragged her into his truck and noticed the 24 Hour Fitness Center. He hid the body. He waited until nobody was there anymore, killed the receptionist in a graphic way, hacked into the computer, got a list of the people that were there during the murder and killed them all one by one. He decided to hide the pattern by posing as a killer he killed people in graphic ways for no reason."

The cops looked at Shawn with amazement. Lassiter pointed to a cop. "Go over to the apartments across the street and find the apartment of Jacqueline Morister. Do not release any information to the press. Nothing except the victims' names."

"Good work Mr. Spencer. The only thing we need now is the killer."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pharmaceuticals

It was 2 days later. Gus was sitting at his desk at the pharmaceutical company he worked at. He should've been working, but he was busy playing a game and stupid level 119 was mocking him. But he was forced to quit when the phone rang. "Burton Guster."

A feminine voice said, "I would love a medicine called the Kindoiner."

"I'm afraid we don't carry those."

"Sure you do. It helps your kidneys. However, the side effects are 'Puking, Dying, Unconsciousness, Batman Syndrome, Peeing Fire, Sexual Desire for Hot Women whether your male or not…"

"SHAWN! I know it's you get off the phone!" Gus was furious.

"I don't know any Shawns. I had a cat named Shawn when I was 5…"

"ENOUGH, YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

The door of Gus' office opened and Shawn entered. "Hey buddy."

Gus was confused. If Shawn was in front of him, then the person on the phone was…

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

But it was to late. She'd already hung up. Guster hung the phone up.

"Shawn, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood, chasing a squirrel, and I thought I might stop by and let you know how the case is going. They found the poor girl's body. She was buried 6 miles away in a graveyard. Her body was still in 1 piece, but blood was everywhere. Her skull was cracked open."

"Thanks for not taking me dude."

"In fact, I should be there now."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I came to find the killer. The killer is bound to be one of her coworkers. I just need to ask questions and come up with a conclusion."

"I'll help."

"Sweet." There was music outside. "The Good Humor Man! I'll be back."

"No you won't."

Shawn and Gus decided first to question Mac Grubber. After all, Jacqueline was his secretary.

Gus wanted to knock, but Shawn just barged right in. "Mr. Grubber! I've heard so much about you!"

Mac was not hot. In fact he wasn't even Handsome. He was fat man that had more chins than Orson Wells. He didn't seem like the type who would even come close to get hooked up by someone as hot as Jacqueline was.

"Do I know you?"

Shawn looked around the room and noticed something.

"Nope. I was just leaving. Bye."

Gus looked at Shawn stupidly. "Did he do it?"

"No. I saw a Passport. He just got back from his trip to Hawaii yesterday. And, I didn't see him smoking and the room didn't stink, other than the footlong Subs he gets everyday from Subway."

Gus gave Shawn a confirmed and annoyed look at the same time.

"Gus, can you get me a list of all the male employees that smoke, and are married. She wasn't married so the only people with motive are married men who smoke. And cross out the ones that were at work at the time of the murder."

Gus spent the next 20 minutes on the computer, going through the list of every male employee and going through records and personal life and work schedule and came up with 4 possible suspects; "Luke Green, Dana Bills, Blane Leon, and Evan Pollack." However, Gus was concerned. "How do you know that killer didn't quit his job before or after the killing?"

Shawn shook his head. "I don't. But one step at a time buddy. Just like stairs."

"Shawn, you always take the elevator. Even at the gym."

"Can't prove it."

"Let's just go interview these guys."

Luke Green was a tall man. He was also dreamy. A Woman's dream to marry. Unless, you know he was cheating on his wife and was a killer. Shawn and Gus entered his office and asked him if they could ask him a few questions. After Shawn used his "psychic powers" to impress him, they were free to talk to him.

"How was your relationship to Jacqueline Morister?" Shawn asked him.

"WHOA! Guys, you're talking to a married man here. I mean, I knew here Ok, and I'm sorry that she got hit by that bat and died, but I mean I didn't like, love her or anything."

"Don't overdo it. I was just asking you about your relationship with her. Where were you 2 days ago?"

"I was having fun with my wife. And boy do I mean fun."

Shawn and Gus looked at each other then refocused their attentions to Luke.

"That's all the questions we have for now."

They asked the other 3 the exact same questions and this is what they said.

Dana Bills said, "I didn't really know her that well. But man, if she was still alive and I wasn't married, I would've swept her off her feet."

Blane Leon said, "Who's Jacqueline Morister?"

Evan Pollack said, "I admit it. I went out with her before I got married. But she was too clingy and loved me too much. So I broke up with her."

Shawn and Gus were back in Gus' office trying to piece together the culprit.

Shawn shook his head. "Am I missing something here? I never miss anything."

Gus scoffed. "You're probably thinking to hard. Just ask the police. Maybe they can help."

Shawn decided to call Juliet. "Juliet I need you to do I favor. I'm getting the names of 4 possible culprits of the Random Killer and I need background checks." He gave her the names and hung up. But then Shawn went through his mind of the things he'd heard in the past few days. "Dude! I know who the killer is!"

But before Gus could speak a gun was cocked and was being held against Shawn's temple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Killer: Luke Green

Luke Green was the person holding the gun.

Gus whispered to Shawn. "Was he the person you thought he was?"

"Yes."

But Shawn's cell phone rang.

Luke gave Shawn a look. "Answer the phone. Tell whoever it is that everything is all right and get off the phone with them…" he moved the gun to Gus' temple. "…Or else."

Shawn answered the phone. "Hello?"

It was Henry.

"Shawn! I thought you were going to come over and help me clean out the crap in my fireplace."

"Listen Dad! I'm busy working on a case. It involves a bird and a slingshot. I really need to go."

Shawn hung up.

Luke smiled. "Very good. Now, we're going to take a trip to your house. The Random Killer could use 2 more victims."

They were in Luke's car. Gus whispered to Shawn, "Start talking. Maybe we'll get lucky."

Shawn remained silent for a few minutes then screamed.

Luke turned around but then refocused his attention to the road.

"I know what happened. You were having an affair with Jacqueline Morister. Then, you found out she was pregnant. You couldn't risk her telling your wife about the affair. So, you killed her with a baseball bat and then threw her body over the balcony. It was night, so you figured it was safe. But there was a 24 Hour Fitness across the street and they clearly saw your truck waiting right next to her body and they saw you. You couldn't risk keeping them all alive, but you didn't want them to make the connection between Jacqueline Morister's death and you're soon to be Serial killer victims. So, you buried the poor girl, waited a few hours, and then killed the receptionist and decapitated her using a machine and hid her body in the locker. You went through the files and found the names of all the people that were there at the time of your mistress' murder. The next day, you killed them all one by one in graphic ways, to make sure you wouldn't get squealed on. You killed 9 people, just to get away with an affair. That's sick. However, I figured out you were the killer when you said, 'I'm sorry she got hit with a baseball bat. But there was know way you could've known that. The press did not get a word of it as Lassadopolis told a cop back in Chapter 5 (breaking the 4th Wall again) not to do. The only way you could've known, unless you were the killer yourself."

"You just told me a whole bunch of stuff I already know. Well, it doesn't matter you won't live much longer. We're at your Psych Office."

Luke pushed both Shawn and Gus into the office. "Now, how should I kill you?"

Gus looked at Shawn with concern. He didn't want it to end like this.

Shawn got an idea. "Listen Luke. I should warn you that the police is coming soon. I tipped my dad off when he called the my cellphone."

He looked confused. 'That's impossible! I was listening on your conversations."

"It is not impossible. You see, The Bird and a Slingshot is a code me and my dad used when I was a kid that meant, "I'm in Danger," when we were playing Cops."

"How stupid can you be for telling me that? So long!" He held up the gun and cocked it.

What happened next, happened fast. Sirens. The Chief. Lassiter. Juliet. Henry. A Gunshot. Blackout.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Shawn woke up in a hospital bed. His left arm was in a sling. Both Henry and Gus were sitting in chairs next to him. Gus turned to see Shawn. "Oh, he's awake!"

Shawn was confused. "What happened?"

Gus explained. "The police came just as you confessed to Luke that you tipped Henry off. He was about to kill you, but the sound of sirens scared him and he moved his hand as he pulled the trigger. He shot you in the arm. You'll be fine in a week though. At least that's what the doctor said."

"What happened to Luke?"

"He tried to escape and got shot in many places. Bullets severed his legs and arms. A gruesome death to a man who well deserved it."

Shawn closed his eyes and relaxed. It was all over. Little did Shawn know the next case in a week would his scariest. The case of Mr. Yang.


End file.
